


someone to watch over me

by singthestars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, two losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singthestars/pseuds/singthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pre-war fanmix for our favorite super soldiers in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	someone to watch over me

 

**_someone to watch over me_ **

_Train Song- **Eliza Carthy**  // Someone to Watch Over Me -  **Ella Fitzgerald**  // All of Me -  **John Legend**  // Youth -  **Daughter**  _ _//_  
Young and Beautiful -  **Lana Del Rey**  // Gone, Gone, Gone - **Phillip Phillips**  // Stay With Me -  **Sam Smith**  //   
Die Young (Deconstructed) -  **Ke$ha**  // Wake Me Up -  **Sam Meador**

 

[ _**Listen Here** _ ](http://8tracks.com/kittylace/someone-to-watch-over-me)


End file.
